LJ Together we stand as one
by sham-POOH
Summary: Prequel to Harry Potter with Lily and James....no slash
1. Rush hour

A young, 14 year old girl woke up bright and early on a Sunday morning. She was different than any other girl. She had one of the highest grades at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, and was gathering school robes, her wand, and spell books for her sixth year. Her name was Lily Evans. She had flaming red hair, and fierce green eyes, that sparkled whenever she smiled. She had a contagious laugh, and was admired by many. Lily was getting ready for her first day of school. She was in her room getting the last of her things gathered when her mother hollered from down the stairs. "Lily!" said a soft female voice from down the stairs. "Lily are you ready? We have to leave fifteen minutes!" "Just a moment mother!" she hollered back. "Do you need help with your trunk?" "Yes!" she replied. A woman, who looked just like Lily came up the stairs. Lily picked up her robes, and the cage, which her pale brown barn owl was in, and her mother was walking down the stairs, with the heavy trunk floating behind her. Her mother opened the door, when a girl who was younger than Lily came in. She was bony, and had a face with a slight resemblance to a weasel. She stuck her tongue out at Lily and said "Thank goodness she's leaving! I've had quite enough of HER!" "Petunia! You say sorry to your sister right now!" Lily's mother said. The barn owl in Lily's cage began flailing its wings loudly against the cage, and Petunia shrieked. "Get that nasty beast out of here!" "Lily, get in the car will you?" her mother insisted. Lily did as she was told, sticking out her tongue back at Petunia on her way out, and Lily's mother walked behind her as they got in the car. "Do you have everything?" she asked "Yes mother" she sighed. "Did you check?" "I checked and double checked. I assure you everything is fine." Lily got in the car, and her mother began driving, while talking to Lily on their way to King's cross. An hour passed by, and Lily and her mother both arrived at the train station. They both began to get a little teary before Lily had to get on the train, but they both said their good bye, and Lily vanished through the brick wall which appeared to be solid onto platform 9 ¾, and boarded the train, just before it was about to leave. She walked through a couple of compartments until she came to the back of the train, where a boy with messy black hair was writing furiously. "Not again" Lily groaned. "James Potter you do this every single year." The boy looked up at her, and grinned. "So if it isn't Lily Evans," he said. "How was your summer? You didn't write me very much." "How do you expect me to write you, when all I got was a singly ruddy letter from you?" James shrugged. "I was busy." "You were to busy to write one of your only friends?" she asked, with a grin of mock sencerity one her face. "Where are Peter, Sirius and Remus?" "Well, Sirius is sitting somewhere sulking because I got rather annoyed with him and kicked him out of the compartment, and Remus and Peter are playing wizard's chess in a couple of compartments ahead." "Why did you kick Sirius out of the compartment?" Lily asked, with a puzzled look on her face." "He was getting rather annoying you know? Wanting to know something every thirty seconds, so.I kicked him out." James said, without an inch of concern on his face. "You disgust me." Lily snapped. "I also suggest that next year you do your homework in the first couple of weeks, then maybe the other teachers may not despise you as much," and Lily left the compartment to meet up with Sirius, Remus and Peter She walked through the next couple of compartments, past the lady who was walking by with sweets, and into the compartment at the exact time where Peter's rook, was being diminished by Remus' knight. "That's absolutely horrible." Lily said as she watched Remus' pawn being smashed. "That's why it's called wizard's chess" Remus said smirking. "So." he said. How was your summer?" "Boring" she replied shortly. "I did homework, homework and" she paused "Homework" Peter grunted. "Sound l-like a-a typical s-s-summer to me" he stuttered, and he watched his bishop getting attacked by Remus' queen. "Where's Sirius?" she asked trying to draw attention away from the chess game that was going on. "He's just sulking in the corner over there" Remus said, pointing to him. Lily peered over her shoulder to see Sirius sitting with his arms crossed, and looking at the rain pouring outside on the window. Without so much as a greeting, he turned to Lily and said. "Ruddy git. He's such an idiot. He always has to have his way" Sirius looked at Lily, and then peered out the window again. "I know he's an idiot!" Lily replied. "Trust me I know. He's quite inconsiderate at times." They both remained quiet for a few moments. "so."he said in a monotone voice "I'm guessing he was an idiot to you too?" "Well no" Lily said keeping quiet. "He told me what happened, and I think he just thinks that you want sympathy." "Oh well Lils. There's no convincing him is there?" he asked, holding out his arms to give her a hug. She hugged him back "Forget about him" she said. "He'll realize it sooner or later." "So.how long have we been in this hot stuffy train?" asked Sirius, taking of his jumper. "It's positively steaming in here" "I have no idea," she said. "I don't have a watch, but I'd rather stay here, than have to go to that stupid sorting ceremony" she said. "It's so boring, and we have to wait so long for it to finish." "Yeah" he said, without paying attention. He stretched, yawned, and then pressed his head against the glass, and then eventually fell asleep. Lily's eyes eventually began to get heavy, and she slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep on Sirius'shoulder. A couple of hours later the train stopped, and Lily and Sirius woke up to get off the train as well as Remus, and Peter. The weather had changed since Lily fell asleep. The rain was like a blanket, covering everyone from head to toe, and when they eventually got to the school, everyone was soggy, and sniffling. Professor McGonagall was at the entrance of Hogwarts to welcome all of the wet students, and lead them into the great hall for the sorting ceremony. Candles had appeared to be floating on the ceiling, and the food was extraordinary. The hall was filled with chattering students, and teachers discussing summer, and everything that had happened. It was warm, and cozy. There was hot chocolate, lollipops, chicken, and roast potatoes. Lily, Sirius, Peter and Remus all took a seat next to each other, and waited for Dumbledore to begin the ceremony. Lily peered over her shoulder, and she could tell James was flustered about leaving his summer homework until the last minute, and couldn't help giggling while enjoying the warmth of her hot chocolate. She joined in on Remus', Sirius', and Peter's conversation about their Herbology essay on Mandrakes. "How many feet did you write Peter?" Sirius asked. "I wrote about three and a half feet." Peter replied fidgeting with his hands. "Peter, you never listen." Lily said with a sigh. "Professor Sprout said four feet" "And how many feet did you write?" Sirius questioned. Lily blushed. "five and a half." "Lily, you never listen" Sirius said mocking her. "Well it's better than-" Lily looked up to see Dumbledore was about to commence the ceremony. "Good evening students" he began without hesitation. "I assume your train ride was quite comfortable?" The students whispered silently. "I would like to welcome the first years at Hogwarts, and announce the headboys, headgirls and prefects for this year before we begin the sorting." He paused for a moment. "Gryfindor prefects with be Remus Lupin and Lily Evans!" Lily and Remus both stood up, did a small bow, and then took a seat and began eating again while listening to the other prefects, and headboys being announced, and the applause began to quiet down. After the ceremony Dumbledore made a few short announcements about the owlry, and where the students trunks were. The headboys and headgirls stood up from their table after dinner, and lead the first years, and the other students up to their dormitories, and told them their passwords. The Gryfindor students arrived in front of a farmiliar portrait of a fat lady. "Password" she said in a deep accent. "Devil's Snare" said a tall, chestnut haired boy. The portrait swung open, and the students flooded into the dormitory. Lily and Sirius each took a seat on the leather chair in front of the fire, catching up on what happened over the summer, while James went up to the boy's dormitory so he could hopefully finish his summer homework before school started. The dormitory was filled with chattering students, and first years getting organized for their first day of school. Remus had gone to play wizard's chess with Peter again before it was time to go to bed. The talk ran for hours until Professor McGonagall had come in to announce that it was bedtime. Lily stood up, and gave Sirius a hug before going up to bed, and said goodnight. She changed into a lavender nightgown, and went to sleep. The next morning it was still raining, and lightning began to strike. It was early and Lily woke up, stretched, and yawned before getting out of bed. She slipped on an emerald green, long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans, the put her school robes over top. She brushed her shiny red hair, and then walked down to the dormitory, where James was already sitting attempting to finish up the last of his homework. "Are you coming to breakfast?" Lily asked with a smirk on her face. "In a minute" James said. "Just have to finish this potions essay." "I still don't understand how you manage to pull this off every single year." James looked up at her and smiled. "I have my ways" he said, and then drew his attention back to his essay. Lily left to go to the great hall for breakfast. Sirius, Remus and Peter were already there, with their faces stuff with croissants, and warm sizzling bacon. "It's about time you showed up" Sirius attempted to say with his mouth stuffed with cheese buns, grabbing for another one. "We've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes. Remus elbowed Sirius in the shoulder, making Sirius gag on his food. "Some things will never change" Lily said, sitting down helping herself to some taters. "W-where's James?" Peter stuttered. "He's just finishing his homework, or at least attempting to anyway." Lily said. "I still don't understand how he pulls this off every single year. He'll never learn any self discipline this way." "Well that's me for you" James said, coming up behind Lily and making her jump. He peered over his shoulder, and looked at a boy with greasy black hair, engrossed in a Defence Against the Dark Arts book. "Well" James said, keeping his eye intently on the boy. "if it isn't Snivelus himself. What do you say we go and have some fun Padfoot?" "James! No!" Lily said attempting to pull James back away from the boy. When will you ever learn to stop this nonsense" "It's okay Evans! I'll be fine." "James! You do that and I'll never talk to you again!" James persisted to inch towards the boy, with eagerness in his voice." "It's just a little fun Evans!" "James just leave him alone!" Lily yelled louder, as James began to leap over the Raven claw table. James walked up to the boy, but he didn't notice. He was still completely engrossed in his book. "Hello Snivelus!" James said in a teasing manner. "How was your summer Snivelus?" The boy jumped, and looked around in fear of where the voice was coming from. "Over here Snape!" He looked at James. "Potter."he said trying to hide behind his book. Snape grasped his wand in his right hand, and James reached for his. "Still a little nerd I see. Nothing has changed has it?" "Expelliaramus!" James called out, and Snape was thrown against the wall with such force, that the wind was knock out of him. He began wheezing, and everyone in the great hall laughed as they watched James antagonize him. Snape pointed his wand and said something under his breath, and James was thrown on to the Ravenclaw table knocking over the scrambled eggs. "Don't think this is over yet Snivelus" James said as the laughter died down. "Oh I assure you it isn't" Snape said picking up his book, and reading it again. James sat back down next to Lily and Sirius. "What an idiot" James muttered. "You asked for it mate" Sirius said, covering his mouth trying not to laugh. "You all disgust me" Lily said with a disgusted look, and she went to the other end of the table where another sixth year Gryfindor was eating her breakfast quietly. She had long chestnut brown hair, and sapphire eyes. "Hey" Lily said looking to the girl to her right. Don't I know you?" The girl drew her attention to Lily. "Uh.yeah. I sit right behind you in potions class." "What's your name?" Lily asked her. The girl took a piece of toast from the bowl on the table, and spread some strawberry jam on it. "My name is Lindsay" she said taking a bite of her toast. "Lindsay Mcclelland." "I'm Lily" Lily said. "Lily Evans, I know" Linsay interrupted. "You have the second highest mark in our class. Everyone knows you." Lily blushed. "Oh.right." She said looking down at her feet. "What class do you have next?" Lindsay asked grabbing another piece of toast. "Herbology" Lily sighed. "You?" "I have Transfiguration unfortunately" she said. "It really sucks that it's raining doesn't it? I really wanted to go outside today" "I guess" Lily said. "Strangely enough it always rains on the first day of school." Lindsay sighed. "Yes.it does doesn't it? Well anyhow I guess I'd better get ready to go to class, but I'll see you in potions." "Sure thing" Lily said, as she gathered her books together and stuffed them in her book bag. Lily peered over her shoulder to see Sirius held Snape up by the legs as James took pleasure in putting a tickling spell on him. Lily rolled her eyes knowing that no matter how she tried, James and Sirius wouldn't quit torturing him, and began walking outside to the greenhouse for her lesson where she met up with her friends Alyssa and Nicole. They were already in the greenhouse ready for class when Lily walked through the door. Alyssa had brown layered hair to her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. She was approximately five foot five, and wore a side part. "Hey" Alyssa said as Lily walked through the door. Another girl was standing beside Alyssa. She had wavy milky brown hair with blond highlights, and chocolate brown eyes. She was about five foot six, and had a thin curvy figure. "Nicole!" Lily sqealed she outstretched her arms to give her a hug. I didn't see you yesterday. Where were you." "Somewhere between this freaky goth dude, and Longbottom. I couldn't find you." "I was looking all over the train for you two, because I figured that you'd be together. I ended up spending the whole train ride with James Potter and Sirius Black." Lily said groaning. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Are they still as immature as last year?" she asked. Lily sighed, and nodded. "Worse." The bell rang, and Lily, Alyssa and Nicole gathered up their books.  
  
*** After school Lily walked into the dormitory to find Sirius, James and Remus curled up on the ground laughing, their faces completely red. "Ugh!" Lily said with disgust as she walked to the stairs of the girl's dormitory. "Evans!" James bellowed "Evans! Wait!" Lily ignored him and began walking up the stairs. James attempted to follow her, but half way up the stairs he slid back down. Lily giggled under her breath as she heard him cursing. She laid her books on her unmade bed, and sat down on the mattress while grabbing a book to read. "Evans!" Lily heard James still shouting. "Evans come back here!" She still refused to listen to him, and began rumaging through her trunk. She pulled out a pair of earmuffs that she had used in second year to drown out the scream of the mandrakes, and put them on to drown out the sound of James hollering. She had become totally engrossed in her book, and didn't even see Nicole and Alyssa come in until Nicole jumped on the bed. Lily jumped and then looked up at Nicole. "What the hell are you doing?!" Lily squealed, putting her hand over her heart. "Well" Alyssa explained. "We were quite concerned when our best friend was totally oblivious to us when we decided to parade in." Lily giggled as Nicole sat down on her bed, and went into her bag. She pulled out three chocolate frogs, and handed one to Lily and Alyssa. "So." Nicole said sarcastically. "Alyssa and I have formulated a theory, which we think we have the obligation to explain to you." "Oh?" Lily said pretending to be interested. "And what would that be?" Nicole took a bite of her chocolate frog. "Well we have been led to believe, with reasonable evidence that Sirius Black has developed a bit of a.well.a crush on you." Lily went wide eyed, hid under her blanket and began to laugh hysterically. Alyssa pulled the blanket down to see Lily's face. Lily giggled again. "Sirius Black?" she said in disbeleif Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yes!" "What reasonable evidence do you have to support this.statement?" "Well it's a long story." Nicole explained "I have time" Lily said with a wide grin on her face. Alyssa opened her bag, and pulled out a short piece of parchment with a little bit of writing on it. She looked it over and then cleared her throat. "Number one" she announced as though she was about to say a long speech. "He always acts strange around you." She paused. "Number two: "He always acts goofy around you, and number three, I overheard him telling James that he fancies you." Lily, Alyssa and Nicole all paused, and then began laughing hysterically. Lily went red in the face, and then looked at her alarm clock. "I suppose we should go to bed now shouldn't we?" Lily said. "I guess so" Nicole said after she stopped giggling, and looked at Lily's alarm clock. She put the piece of parchment back in her backpack. Alyssa and Nicole both gave Lily a hug and then both went separate ways to go to bed. Lily was about to go to sleep when she heard someone walking past her room. She got out of her bed and opened the curtains. Lindsay, the girl from breakfast was there. "Hey" Lily said to get her attention. Lindsay looked back. "Oh hi!" she said. "Come here," Lily said gesturing to her room. Lindsay came in and sat on her bed. "How were your classes?" Lily asked, as Lindsay stared up at the ceiling. "Boring as usual," she said. There was a short but awkward moment of silence. Lily sighed. "It's so strange" she began. Lindsay looked back at Lily, with a confused look glued on her face. "The other day before we came to school I realized that next year is going to be our last year," she said. Lindsay giggled. "Oh? Is that so?" she said sarcastically. She paused for a moment. "Why do you look so far ahead?" she asked. "Why don't you look at what's right in front of you?" "I don't know." She said. "Bad habit I suppose" Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, I guess.so what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject. Lily ran her fingers through her hair, flipped it and then put it behind her ears. "Well I was considering doing homework.homework, and oh wait! More homework." She muttered. "Oh the pleasant joys in life." Lindsay let out a short laugh. "Well if you wanted to work together tomorrow." Lindsay trailed off. "Really? Yeah sure!" Lily said while plopping back on her bed. "Alright" Lindsay said standing up. "7:00 sound good to you? I have to go." "Sure, seven's fine with me" Lily said. "I'll see you then I guess" "okay" Lily said waving. "Goodnight" Lindsay left the room, and Lily slid under the sheets and went to sleep * * * * *  
  
The next morning Lily opened her eyes, sat up, stretched and yawned. She took a quick glance at her alarm clock and let out a groan. It was 7:30am, and she kicked her sheets off, and then stood up to look in her mirror and take the pony tail out of her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then brushed it, and then knelt down in front of her trunk, and dug down to the bottom to find a clean pair of robes. She slipped them over her lilac turtle neck, and a pair of dark blue jeans, and got ready to leave for breakfast. She stuffed her books in her black knapsack, and then put on a pair of white and blue sneakers. When she got to the great hall Nicole and Alyssa were already seated eating breakfast. Alyssa had worn her hair down with a side part, and Nicole's hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was reaching for an apple strudel. "Hey Lils!" Alyssa said greeting Lily. "You're not here at your usual time. You're usually here before us." "I suppose I slept in a bit today." She said sitting down between Alyssa and Nicole. "What have you guys been doing?" "Not much" Nicole said. "You know.the usual. But I was wondering you know? Who was that girl that you were talking to last night after we left?" "Oh, that's Lindsay" Lily said. "I met her when I sat down next to her, and we just started talking. She sits behind me in potions" Alyssa looked towards the end of Gryfindor table, and Lindsay was sitting there spreading some butter on her toast. "Are you going to introduce her to us, or are we just going to ignore her?" Nicole asked grinning. "Fine fine" Lily said, and she got up to go and get Lindsay. Lindsay walked with Lily over to where Alyssa and Nicole were. "Isn't she new?" Nicole asked mouthing to Lily. Lily shrugged, and pointed to Nicole and Alyssa to introduce them to her. 


	2. The Glass eye

Lindsay had a big smile on her face, and seemed to be in a rather cheery mood. "Sit down" Nicole said gesturing towards the chair. Lindsay sat down beside them, and immediately began eating. She grabbed another piece of toast and shoved it into her moth. Nicole burst out laughing "What?" Lindsay asked through a mouthful. "Why are you so hungry?" Nicole asked. "Oh" she said covering her mouth. "Just hungry I guess." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Are you new?" she asked. "Yeah" Lindsay said after swallowing. "I came here from France" Alyssa nodded. "Cool, where in France?" "Ummm" she said looking at her watch. "Oh crap I have to go." She got up from where she was sitting, and was getting ready to leave "Nice meeting you" Lindsay said "Yeah you too" Nicole said as Lindsay was leaving. "I guess I'd better go too" Lily said. "Potions you know?" "Right" Nicole said.  
  
* * * * * * * * After school Lindsay met up with Lily and Nicole, and they went to dinner, and the Great Hall was decorated as it usually was. James and Sirius were again torturing Snape with a convulsion spell. Snape's arms and legs were flailing everywhere, and Peter and Remus were standing there just watching with nothing to say. Lily ran up to James and Sirius yet again furious. "Why do you have to torture him. What did he ever do to you?" Lily asked James replied with a wide grin on his face. "He was born" "Let him down right now" she said. James released a spell, and Snape stood up staggering and his eyes looking as though they were about to roll to the back of his head. He said down, and then his head plopped down into his mashed potatoes. James gave a short laugh, and said "Hey Snivelus, you're lucky Evans was here weren't you?" Lily rolled her eyes, punched him in the shoulder and sat back down with her friends. "He's such an idiot" Nicole said, her eyes darting to Sirius. "I know" Lily said, shaking her head "There's just no convincing them" Lily sighed, and then got up from the table. "I'll see you later" Lindsay nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * During the course of the next couple of days, Lindsay gathered with Lily, Nicole and Alyssa and seeing each other more often. Alyssa was sprawled out on her bed with a piece of parchment and a quill in front of her. Her hair was back in a low ponytail, and it was sitting on her shoulder. Lily came in and Alyssa drew her attention to her. "What's up?" she asked continuing to write. "Not much" Lily said sitting down on her bed in front of her. "You?" "I'm writing a letter to my mother" she replied in a hushed voice. Lily sighed, and then Nicole came into the room "Well it's a little boring in here don't you think?" she said with a short laugh. Alyssa looked up yet again. "I though you were with Lindsay" Lily said. "Nah, she wanted to go to bed. So what are you writing?" she asked looking at the folded piece of parchment. "I'm writing a letter to my dad, and I was just going to go to the owlry? She said sticking the envelope in an envelope and sealing it. "Care to join me?" she asked sitting up. She began walking out, and Nicole and Lily followed her. She took the sealed envelope to the owlery, and unlocked the cage of one of the school owls that was flapping its wings madly. She tied the envelope to its leg, and it flew out into the distance. "Alright" Nicole said. "Let's get back. I still have some chocolate frogs Berty Botts every flavour beans which I am determined to eat right now." Alyssa rolled her eyes, and they went back to the dormitory. * * * * * * * * The next morning Lily got out of bed to see the sun shining through her window. It was Saturday, so she decided to lay in bed until she absolutely had to get up, and she did. Alyssa, Nicole and Lindsay came into her room dressed and ready, and they all sat on her bed. Alyssa shook her. "Come on Lily get up!" Lily moaned. "Why?" "Because today we're going to Hogsmeade if you haven't forgotten." Lily sprang out of bed, and rummaged through her trunk for something to wear. She grabbed a pair of navy blue robes and changed quickly. She was ready within ten minutes, and Nicole was curled up on the floor almost dying of laughter. Alyssa was pointing at her, bent over and holding her stomach. "Come on" Lily said urging them to come. "What the hell is so funny" Lily's hair was dangling in front of her face. "I have never in my life seen you so spaztic!" Nicole said between short gasps of air. Lily giggled. "Is that so? Come on lets get out of here, and pull yourselves together." After the laughter subsided, they made there way to Hogsmeade and entered the Three Broomsticks. There was a massive crowd of Hogwart's students lined up for a butter beer, so Lily took a seat at a table in the far corner. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting across from them sipping their drinks, and laughing hysterically. Lindsay looked over to Remus with a strange glare. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Remus. "Oh him?" Lily asked. "He's the headboy for Gryfindor. His name's Remus Lupin." Lindsay continued to stare at him. "Who's that girl he's sitting with over there?" she asked. Lindsay was pointing to a girl with caramel blond hair, just below her shoulders and gleaming blue eyes. "Her?" Lily asked. "That's Remus' girlfriend. Her name's Stephanie Parker. The girl had just spit out some of her drink when James made a wisecrack about Sirius. Peter was sitting quietly without saying a word, but laughing silently to himself as James continued. "You don't want to hang out with them though. They're all a bunch of wise asses." She said. The line died down a bit so Lily and Lindsay stood in line. Lindsay was still staring at Remus though. "What is it?" Lily asked. "Who are you looking at?" Lindsay's eyes darted back to Lily. "Oh nothing" she said. "She stared off into space again. "I'll get you yours" Lily said to Alyssa and Nicole. They both nodded "Thanks" Lily came to the front of the line after about fifteen minutes. "Three butterbeers" she said, while she dug into her pocket for some money. Lily put it on the table, and the cashier took it. Lily and Lindsay grabbed the drinks, and brought them back to the table to sit down. "What do you think they're laughing about?" Alyssa asked, as James fell off his chair. "They're probably making some more wise cracks about Snape again" Nicole replied. "So..the Halloween ball is coming up in a month. Got any plans?" Lindsay started. "No idea" Lily giggled. "I don't usually plan too far in advance. What about you?" "Possibly" Lindsay said, peering over her shoulder again to look at Remus. He had just stopped laughing and punched James in the shoulder. "What do you mean Possibly?" Nicole asked. "It's still two weeks away." Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know" Alyssa took one more sip of her butterbeer before it was empty. "You done?" she asked hesitating to stand up. Lily looked up at her. "Oh..yeah" she said, slipping out of a daze, "What about you two?" Lindsay and Nicole nodded, and stood up to grab their coats. "You guys want to come with me to get some chocolate frogs, and stuff?" Nicole asked, after they got outside. "No thanks" Alyssa said. "I think I'll just wait out here. What about you?" she asked Lindsay. "Sure" she said. Lily followed Nicole into the shop. "So." Alyssa began. "So."Lindsay trailed off. There was an awkward silence until Lily and Nicole came out of the shop giggling madly. They paused for a moment and then looked at each other again, and giggled "Oh god." Alyssa shook her head. "What did you do this time?" Lily was still laughing hunched over as though she was about to vomit. Nicole had leaned over her and her hand was over her mouth. "Whoo!" she said, sighing and letting out one last short laugh. When the laughter subsided, Lily looked at Lindsay for a short moment with a wide grin on her face. Her eyes then shot down to the ground again. "Would you mind telling us what the hell is so funny that it would make both of you look like complete and total idiots?" Nicole and Lily looked over at each other and then looked back at Lindsay. "There was a man in the shop, and we noticed that one of his eyes were really shiny" Lily explained, with an expression, which told them she was about to burst once again. "yes." Alyssa said. "Come on. Spit it out." We figured that he had a glass eye, considering the difference. So Lily reached into her pocket to grab some money out of her robes, and that's when it." Lily burst out laughing again. "Well.the man looked at us for a moment, and it looked as though one eye was growing bigger than the other. It popped right out of the socket and hit Lily in the head. She jumped so much that she fell back into the store shelf." Lindsay covered her mouth, as Lily's cheeks reddened, and she fell on the ground giggling. Lindsay sighed inconspiciously, and shrugged. "We'd better get back" she said, staring at her watch. Lily stood up, and walked feebly a couple of steps. "What time is it?" she asked, helping Nicole up off of her feet. "It's two" Lindsay said shivering. "what's wrong?" Lily asked rubbing Lindsay's back. "Nothing" She said, quickening her pace. "It's just the cold air is all"  
  
* When they arrived at the school, Remus, James and Sirius was already there. It appeared as though Remus was quite into a make out fest with Stephanie. Lindsay just looked away, cringing. "ew!" Alyssa said looking at them. "That's so gross! It's like.they're meshed together or something" Lily laughed. "I wonder when they'll find eachothers' faces" "Yeah.it's like they're the seven eleven or something.."Nicole trailed off. She paused for a moment. "Their mouths never close" Lily entered the doors of the great hall first. It was nearing the end of October, which meant that the Halloween ball was approaching. The aroma of pumpkin pie and cinnamon filtered through her nose, as her and Nicole took a seat beside each other. Lindsay and Alyssa sat down opposite to them. Nicole groaned, and banged her head lightly against the table. "Need..hot..bath" she groaned. Alyssa tore a drumstick off of the warm juicy turkey, and bit into it. 


	3. Halloween

Nicole groaned, and banged her head lightly against the table. "Need..hot..bath" she groaned. Alyssa tore a drumstick off of the warm juicy turkey, and bit into it. "Then.take one?" "Too lazy," she replied, almost smooshing her face in her plate of food. "Eat," Lily said, gesturing towards the food. "Not hungry," she complained again. She stood up, and left the great hall toward the dormitories. "What's with her?" Lily asked. "She seemed fine at Hogwarts." "Probably PMS," Lindsay chuckled. "You know how women get" "Unfortunately," Lindsay joined in. "Tomorrow's the Halloween ball. You got a date?" Alyssa asked, biting off the skin of her drumstick. "Sadly, no," Lily said. "I thought you had a date before?" she asked, with her mouthfull. "What happened?" "Well.let's just say he turned out to be a big loser," she said, glancing over to the end of the table, where she could see Stepanie laughing at Remus. James had put a spell on him. It seemed his arms and legs were flailing everywhere, as James and Sirius laughed at him. Remus was laughing at himself. James released it, and his head had fallen into the mashed potatoes on his plate. "You okay Rem?" James asked between chuckles. Remus looked up, with potatoes and cranberry sauce smeared all over his face. "I think I'll be fine," he said, as the cranberry on his nose fell on to his lap. "Don't forget James Potter. I'll get you back for this one." James chuckled again. "Sure you will Rem.Sure you will." Alyssa rolled her eyes, but couldn't manage supressing little giggles under her breath. "you know, they do act like idiots," Lily said. "They may be stupid idiots, but they're funny idiots." "Ah yes," Lindsay sighed. "I hate that Stephanie Parker though. Too bad he's not single," she thought to herself. Her eyes seemed to twinkle a bit, and she managed to hide a smile. 


End file.
